fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Work Hard, Kirara and Yurara~
is part 2 of episode 4 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. This episode is preceded by We Are Too Beautiful. Synopsis Kirara and Yurara are two hardworking Unicorn Fairilus for the Overseer Fairilu Gole. During a short break, the two find a class of Fairilus on a fruit-collecting trip. Plot Kirara and Yurara work hard around the Fairilu Tree for their master, Gole. Gole thinks they shouldn't overwork, but Kirara and Yurara wants to dedicate themselves serving him so they can become great Fairilus. Gole understands their reason, and allows them to work hard. Kirara and Yurara thanks him, then heads out. Kiarara and Yurara roam around the land performing everyday tasks. Tasks such as tending the flowers, spreading good dreams, and walking the Powa-Powa Dogs. After so much work, they decide to take a short break. They check on their list of work to be done, then dreams of becoming a great Fairilu like Gole someday if they work hard together. Then Kirara and Yurara see a class of Fairilus nearby, who are on a fruit-collecing assignment led by their teacher, Omatsu. So everyone head out to collect fruits from around the trees. Lip, Himawari, and Sumire look for good fruits to collect, using magic. They pick all the fruits that are edible and most delicious, then head out. However, Lip drops her basket when Himawari and Sumire clutch onto her as they leave. Meanwhile, the Ikemenjo Fairilus, Haetori, Ojigisou, Sabobon, fool around picking fruits for taste-testing for Tora and Rafflé. Tora and Rafflé later finds Lip's basket. When they take a bite on one of the fruits, they were delighted of its flavor that they ended up eating the entire basket of fruits. The three girls later return, trying to find Lip's basket. They come up to the Ikemenjo Fairilus asking where Lip's basket is. Discovering they were asking the basket of fruits that Tora and Rafflé ate from, they find themselves in trouble as the two girls wonder what to do now to fix their mistake. Tora suggests that they use Fairilu Magic to make lots of fruits grow. Rafflé worries that their magic isn't that strong enough, but Tora says they shouldn't make Lip cry for eating her fruits. Kirara and Yurara were watching the situation from their same spot and assume the two girls might be in trouble. So they decide to help them out. Tora and Rafflé casts magic to make fruits grow. At the same time, Kirara and Yurara casts a spell to amplify the two girls' magic. The magic spell affects a fruit tree that grows gigantic in size. The fruits, now large in size, start falling and crashing down to the ground, scattering everybody. Mr. Bokkuri comes to Omatsu's rescue as she calls out for him. So Bokkuri grows giant in size, to confront the tree. He then casts an enlarged magic spell to create a large Fairilu Door that makes the giant tree disappear completely. Then he returns back to normal size. Lip, Himawari, Sumire, and Omatsu thank Bokkuri for saving everyone. Tora and Rafflé try to sneak away, but Bokkuri notices them and gives them Détoile Bijous for endangering everyone. Kirara and Yurara conclude helping them had only got the two girls in more trouble, but they decide to try and get back to work and leave. They return to the Fairilu Tree and back to Gole. He tells them that they worked hard and offers to take a bath together. He also tells them that the three can apologize to Bokkuri later. Kirara and Yurara thank him for his generous reward. Characters Main *Kirara and Yurara Secondary *Fairilu Gole *Lip *Himawari *Sumire *Tora *Rafflé *Haetori *Ojigisou *Sabobon *Omatsu *Mr. Bokkuri Minor *Carrot Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 04B